You are My Destiny
by xAnimex07
Summary: A new problem arises in Hermione's life, she is marked for death by the Dark Lord himself. It now a race against the clock as she and her companions struggle with completing their mission before the arrival of the Final Battle or will they fail to comply?
1. Chapter 1

_I would like to give a huge thank you to Sqwiz (Ash) for helping me get through this and inspiring me to get back into writing this series!  
_**  
Disclaimer: I do not and shall not ever own any of characters that J.K Rowling brilliantly thought up. I just have a couple in here. **

Chapter 1: Je Ne Vous Oublie Pas

_Alors j'ai quelque mots tendresse_  
_Juste pour le dire_  
_Je ne vous oublie pas non jamais_  
_Vous êtes au creux de moi_  
_Dans ma vie dans tout ce que je fait_  
_Mes premier amour mes premier rêve_  
_Sont venu avec vous_  
_C'est notre histoire a nous_  
_~ Je Ne Vous Oublie Pas; Céline Dion_

* * *

As the sunlight began to rise in the far east, stretching its rays over the hills and trees of England, a pair of amber eyes slowly began to open from another sleepless slumber. Her eyes adjusted to the bright early light before closing them once more and letting out a sigh. It's been like this for the last two years, sleeping getting harder and harder to gasp without having a pair of secure arms to hold around her. Holding her loving throughout the night from the darkness that plagues her dreams but most of all, waking up knowing that someone would be there to love and adore her. A distant noise caused her to slowly open her eyes once more before sitting up from her cot and look over at the other member of the tent that she shared with and a small smile made an appearance on her tired face. Her hand ran through her neatly kept dirty blond hair as she got up and stood in front of the mirror neat the flap. Seventeen years old, going on eighteen, and she looked like she was already in her late twenties, a sigh of frustration escaped through her chapped lips and she grabbed her wand from the table next to her. Transforming out of her night attire into a pair of jeans and into her house sweater and she left the tent without a second look at the stirring sleeper.

"'bout time you got up?" A familiar voice rang out to her in a chuckle and she shook her head at the blond haired man, her best friend and fellow companion. One might not have thought that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor would ever become such good friends in a short amount of time. But they did it. Draco waved her over as he finished preparing the groups early morning breakfast and spelled his tired companion a cup of coffee. "Didn't sleep again, did you?" His voice broke the silence between as he turned around with a plate of eggs and toast before sitting down with his own. Her amber eyes met his grayish blue ones before she shook her head gently before digging to her meal. The two eat in silence like it always been but he knew what she was going through: withdrawals. A withdrawal from being too far away from her love and not being able to…satisfy the physical craving and it was taking a toll on her. Just as the man was about to ask her THE question, a blond haired teenager plopped down next to the tired teenager and said her "good mornings" to the two before grabbing her breakfast and digging in like the two of them.

"Didn't sleep again?" The blond asked gently as she looked over at her friend and rested her hand on their shoulder. Once again, the dirty blond nodded before finishing up her breakfast and standing up with her empty plate, not wanting to talk to anyone right now. It was starting to become a ritual for her now, something that any of them want to see really. As the blue eyed fifteen year watched the older girl wash her plate, she had to drag her eyes away from the sad scene playing in front of her and make them stare into her boyfriend's in front of her before grabbed in his and grip it tightly. It's been hard on all of them, being away from family and loved ones but none them had to experience the worry of dying.

"Momma!" A child's voice cut through the depressing mood around them and a small brunette ran towards the dirty blond woman in her night attire. A chuckle came from all of them as she was lifted into her mother's arms and giving her a good morning hug. "Morning." She announced to the three as a smile appeared on her face and everyone returned the greeting towards the two year old.

"'ow did you sleep, Aimee?" Gabrielle asked her niece before walking over to them and taking her from her mother's arms. People have mistaken the two for sisters, for they share the same colored eyes, same face shape and body complexion. But other than that, everything else belonged to the mother. The curly brunette hair, same nose, same lips and skin tone. Everyone could tell that there was something that Aimee did share between her two mothers was their personality, no doubt.

A giggle escaped Aimee's lips before kissing her auntie on the cheek and look at her mom. "I's slept good. I dream again." The child told the two as her mother's eyebrow rose on her forehead before grabbing her out of Gabby's arms and headed towards the pond that they were near. No one stopped the two of them, for Aimee was Hermione's only light these days and they didn't want to interrupt anytime the two had together unless it was important. Gabby looked back at Draco, who walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her before placing a kiss on the top on her head. She always told him everything. He was like her personal diary, where she could just spill out everyone and he would keep everything, even offer advice when needed. But other than that, Hermione was a very closed off person and for someone, no one knew why.

Meanwhile, Hermione listened to Aimee talking to herself as she played with her necklace around her neck, which held the Delacour family ring. She still didn't tell her daughter about her other mother yet. It was a sore subject to bring up, everyone knew that. A sigh escaped her mouth as she looked back at her laughing daughter before placing a small smile on her own face before stepping over a large tree that had fallen over in the past storm. _'Almost there…'_ her mind told her as the light in front of them came closer and closer with every step. Aimee wrapped her arms around her mother's neck before snuggling into the side of hair and humming god knows what. It was the only noise that she heard as they reached the edge of the forest before placing Aimee on the ground.

A happy noise came from the small child before she took off towards the water edge, which Hermione was right on her heels for. Aimee did know how swim….but she still wasn't strong enough to swim on her own. Aimee looked over her shoulder and saw her mother chasing after her and squealed loudly before changing her course. Hermione laughed as she chased her daughter around the pond before she grabbed her by the waist before lifting her up in the hair and spinning her around. The two collapsed onto the sand, laughing from the chase still as Aimee sat on her mom's stomach before leaning back against her knees too.

"So my petit ange*, are you going to tell me what you dreamt about?" Hermione asked as she stroked the wavy brunette hair in front of her as she caught her breath. It was probably something childish like always. But Aimee was never this happy when she announced that she had a dream.

"Angel, mamma. She came to me." Aimee happily squealed as she jumped on Hermione's stomach and a chuckle escaped the dirty blonde's mouth before resting her hands on the toddler's waist. _'Well this is something new…I wonder why though?'_She questioned the little one's dream and placed a smile on her face as Aimee calmed down again.

"What angel, love? Tell me about her." Hermione asked as she sat up but Aimee remained on her lap. This was going to be interesting.

"She has blue eyes. Like me." Aimee began with a smile and pointed to her own eyes, making Hermione smile once more before listening to her daughter talk. "Blond hair like tata* and…and." Hermione's eyes slowly widen as her daughter began to describe someone that her daughter has never had met before…let alone know about. Her eyes never left the blue one's in front of her as her vision began to blur with tears. But her daughter never stopped, she talked about her appearance and how she always sang her a lullaby every time they met in her dreams. _'What! This wasn't the first time!'_Her mind said in slight rage as the tears finally fell and so did Aimee's story. "Mamma, you's ok?" She asked sadly before rested her hands against her wet cheeks and slowly began to wipe them again. Hermione chuckled as she helped Aimee before kissing both little hands before holding them in her own hands.

"Aimee, you know that angel you were just telling me about?" Hermione hoarsely said to Aimee before receiving a happy nod from her. Taking a deep breath, she tried to gather what wits she had left in her before letting out that deep breath as she continued. "That angel you're dreaming about…is your other mother, Aimee." There she said it.

Aimee cocked her head off to the side in a confused manner before getting up from her mother's lap and taking off. _'Well…that went well.'_ Hermione thought to herself before standing up and dusting herself off before running after her daughter, who was running up to a little boy on the other side of the pond. _'Oh no…'_ her mind began to have a panic attack and Hermione pushed herself even harder to catch up as they came closer. But once she reached Aimee, the little girl squealed and it caught the boy's attention and now he was headed for them. Hermione grabbed her before grabbing her wand out and spelled sweater into her cloak before pulling on the hood as he got closer. Aimee squirmed in her arms to the point; she was put back down and clapped her hands as the boy stopped several feet from them.

"Hi!" Aimee said as she walked towards him and smiled at the shy curious boy. He blushed before hiding his face in his hands and looking around for someone. Hermione looked around too and slowly walked over to the boy, who took a step back in defense,

"Its ok…I won't hurt you. What's your name?" The Gryffindor asked the young boy as she sat on the ground, pulling Aimee onto her lap and taking off her hood slowly. His eyes widen as he took in her features before opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. An eyebrow rose on both Aimee's and Hermione's face before the younger of the two giggled.  
The boy blushed again before looking at the ground, where he's foot began to dig into the dirt and he slowly looked back up at them bashfully. "Wyatt…Wyatt Julian… Delacour." He stuttered to them and both of their mouth's dropped in shock as he said his full name. _'Holy shite…Fleur had a child too!'_ Hermione shuttered slightly before reaching out and resting her hand against his cheek, which deepened in color once they touched. A wave of refreshment washed through her, rejuvenating to her full self and felt out of breath, when she pulled away and heard Wyatt doing the same.

"Wyatt…who's your mother?" Hermione asked cautiously as she stood up and picked up Aimee, who looked a little tired like Wyatt was starting to look too. Then out of nowhere, Gabrielle appeared and quickly jogged over to her before catching her breath. Just as she was about to speak, a yawn caught her attention and a gasp came from her lips.

"'Ermione…do you know who zat…" "That's my son, Gabby." Hermione said quietly as Wyatt walked over to her and reached up with his hands as if he already knew that. Looking at a napping child, she handed Aimee over to Gabby before reaching down and grabbing Wyatt. "Do you mind putting her down for a nap, while…I bring him back to Fleur?" And as soon as she finished, she caught Gabby opening her mouth and Hermione shot her a look. "I'll be fine…just go." Without another thought, Gabby headed back towards the camp site and with one deep breath, Hermione closed her eyes and apparated to the one place Fleur could be: the Weasleys.

Once Hermione reached the backyard of the Weasley's home, she let out a shaking breath as she heard people calling out the child's name. "Here goes nothing…" She whispered to no one in particular before stepping out of the clearing from behind the garden. Every step she took, her heart pounded as one voice in particular came closer and closer to her. A gulp rushed down her dry throat before pulled out her wand and pointed at her cloak, transforming back into her house sweater.

"So I hear someone is looking for a child…" Hermione called out to everyone as she jogged around the bend and saw everyone was near the back door, searching around it. But once her appearance was known, Fred and George smiled at her before running towards her.

"Hermione it's…"  
"Good to see you..."  
"Again. Where have you..."  
"Been!" The twins said back and forth as they wrapped their arms around her shoulder, leading her towards the family, who stood their stunned. Hermione chuckled at the two before placing a kiss on top of the baby's head as her eyes reached a particular pair that she hasn't seen in over two years. A small smile slowly formed on her face as she moved out from between the twins and walked over to a tearing up mother.

"Hello Fleur…" Hermione whispered to her as she stopped inches from her lover and gulped slightly before ever so slightly blushing. For once, she was lost for words as her eyes took in the sight of Fleur. "The past two years have been…very generous to you as I can see…" She rambled as her blush grew but was cut off by a very familiar slim figure. Her amber eyes crossed before looking next to her, noticing that all the Weasleys had gone back inside, before placing a kiss onto it.

Fleur sucked in a breath as her strength rushed back into her for the first time in years and she closed her eyes, saving every moment of it. As soon as she opened her eyes, a blush formed on her face also as Hermione was now centimeters from her face. God, how she wanted to kiss those…and then it came. Her lips were covered by Hermione's for a gentle kiss, which soon turned into a heated one as she bit down on her lover's lower lip.

As they broke apart needing air, Fleur quickly took the baby and ran inside, putting it in her room on the third floor. She managed to bump into Molly, who she asked politely to watch over him as she wanted to catch up with Hermione. Molly smiled at her and said she would as Fleur took off down the steps. But just as she reached the door, a masculine figure caught her eye sitting in the chair, staring at her. His eyes staring at her as if he was undressing her, made her run outside to Hermione faster.

Hermione watched Fleur as she paused at the door and look frightened all of a sudden. She made a mental note to ask her later on as Fleur hurried towards her and she placed a smirk on her face. "So…do you want to take a walk with me?" She asked bashfully as Fleur grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. A nod came from the French woman before the two took off towards the far side of the vast backyard of the Weasley's. The silence between the two slowly became awkward until Hermione let out a sigh and stopped the two a good enough distance from the house where no one could see or hear them for that matter, incase.

"May I ask you something?" Fleur asked as Hermione began to walk slowly away from her, kicking the ground with her hands in her jean pockets. The younger woman nodded over her shoulder before continuing with kicking a particular rock that she followed around. "'Ermione stop." And with that, the dirty blond woman stopped and turned around to face Fleur, who had her arms crossed over her chest in a serious manner.

"What is it, Fleur?" Hermione asked in a cool manner but she stared at her seriously as her hands gripped the insides of her pockets. They had only just met for the first time in two years and they were already starting to get on each other's backs. But this is what's going to happen, they were going to fight and argue at each other but in the end, things would be resolved…they always did.

Fleur closed her eyes before she took a deep breath and let it out as she opened her eyes. She needed to relax before she jumped the gun on her lover. "'Ow come you never wrote zo me?" She asked sadly as she walked closer to Hermione, who broke their eye contact and looked off to the side. With every step she took, her eyes remained on the other woman's face, waiting for her to look back at her. So once she reached her, she saw Hermione resisting to look at her and she rested her hand against her lover's scared cheek. "Why, 'ermione? Why?"

Hermione leaned into the gentle touch before resting her own hand on top of it and turning her eyes back towards the cerulean colored eyes in front of her before letting out another breath. "Because Fleur…I didn't want you to get involved. I was looking out for your safety." She managed to say before Fleur pulled her hand away before smacking her across the face.

"Connerie*, 'Ermione. I've been involved since ze beginning! This was exactly what 'appended between us two years ago." Fleur snapped at her as Hermione slowly turned her head back towards her pissed off lover and grinded her teeth together for a second before she finally snapped.

"No Fleur, it isn't bullshit. It's the bloody truth! You're not the one that is risking their life looking for a way to defeat You-Know-Who! You're not the one that has to worry about Death Eaters hunting you down and killing you!" Hermione fumed at Fleur, causing to take steps back as she got closer and closer to her. But she finally stopped as she saw those amber eyes begin to cloud over with anger tears. "You are especially not the one that has to worry about dying either." That last one was a blow to the Veela's heart before Hermione backed away from and shook her head at her. "I knew it was a mistake to come here, I should have known that something like this would happen." Regret dripped from her voice as Fleur's eyes watered too but then something else slipped from her own mouth. "But one thing I don't regret…is being able to see you, even if the moment…" Now this time she was cut off with a pair of lips crashing into hers, silencing her of thought as the two battled for dominance with their tongues. Fleur wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck as Hermione tucked her forward, causing their bodies to crash together for the first time in a couple of years.

A deep moan made an appearance from the Veela's mouth as Hermione's lips moved from her now bruised lips trailing across her cheekbone towards her neck, sucking on her pulse point and marking her once more as her own. When she felt satisfied, Hermione rested her forehead against Fleur's as the two listened to each other's pants and staring into each other's eyes lovingly.

Hermione's hands slowly trailed down Fleur's well sculpted hips, across her butt and down to behind her thighs. Fleur sucked in as she felt her hands trail over her body, bringing back memories of two back when they were really together, always there for when the other needed the other. But the next thing Fleur knew, she was lifted off the ground and her legs immediately wrapped around Hermione's waist before she looked down at her.

"I love you…" Hermione whispered gently as her arms wrapped themselves around the body against her in the air and smiled a smile that she had failed to show anyone for some time. Fleur bent her head down, spilling her hair over to one side of her head and stop when her lips were about to touch Hermione's. A small smile appeared on her face in return before whispering back her own proclaim.

"Je t'aime, 'Ermione. Toujours et toujours*." Hermione closed the distance between the two before lowing Fleur to the ground with kisses and love.

* * *

Terms:  
petit ange – little angel  
tata – aunt (auntie)  
Connerie – bullshit  
Je t'aime – I love you  
Toujours et toujours - forever and ever

* * *

Author's Notes;

Heyy everyone! Sorry about the late upload of the sequel but I was having a hard time starting it along with being busy getting ready to go back to school. So you guys know the drill, click on the button below and review. Remember, your reviews keep the story alive! Until next time!

Sara**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! Remember, the more feed back I get, the more I can get this story up and running faster. Also another huge thanks to Sqwiz(Ash), who helped me get through another chapter! Thanks Mate! Enjoy guys with this chapter, this might get slightly confusing now but everything will reval itself in time, I PROMISE!**

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learned my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes  
~ Mine; Taylor Swift _

* * *

With one last kiss, the two separated and were soon found laying back, panting from their love making minutes ago. The mid afternoon sun shining over them, showing the thin layer of sweat on the two women, who were holding satisfying smiles and the blond haired one rolled over onto her side, resting her head on her lover's heaving chest. Fleur's nimble fingers played with the only object left on Hermione and that was the chain containing the Delacour family ring on a pure silver chain that she gave her two Christmas' ago. Tracing the outline of the chain and dipping down to the band of the ring and back up to Hermione's neck. She felt Hermione move under her as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and from there; it began to lightly trace words onto the pale skin.

"Love, can I ask you something?" The chestnut colored woman asked her companion, still looking up at the sky before looking down at Fleur. She felt the woman snuggling into her chest even more before looking back up at her with a joyous smile. A smile that Hermione had never grown tired of and she had to admit, she missed it. She missed the way it made her heart race and how it had always put a smile on her face, no matter what.

"What is eet?" Fleur whispered to her as her fingers danced down the valley of Hermione's breasts before resting her toned stomach, causing her ears to pick up a moan rip from within her chest. Her smile turned into a smirk as she let out a sigh, causing goosebumps to ripple through other body.

"Umm…why were you…frightened early? I mean like…when you coming out of the…Weasley's home?" A stutter response came from a flushed woman, who rolled over onto her side, causing Fleur to lay back the original position she was just in. Hermione rested herself on her hand as her elbow rested on the wild field flowers that the two were laying on and the other rest possessively on Fleur's waist. But once she looked into those cerulean eyes in front of her, she saw an emotion that never existed in their relationship: fear.

"William…Bill Weasley, zo be exact. He scares me, amour. The way 'e looks at me…eets like he's undressing me with 'is eyes and…and…" Tears began to pool quickly and before Hermione could catch them, they fell quickly and the sight broke her heart. Her hand that rested at on Fleur's hip quickly reached up and wiped those tears as Fleur moved closer for comfort.

Rage slowly began to boil in her blood and then she felt something snap inside of her. Before Hermione knew it, she was rushing up onto her feet and looking around for her clothes. In her head, something wanted…to do some damage. She didn't even hear Fleur calling out to her name until her hands were ripped away from putting on her shirt. A gasp escaped loudly as Fleur stared into a pair of black eyes, a pair that she had seen once before and that was years ago. And her grip slipped from the shirt, Hermione grabbed it and put it on before grabbing her sweater and wand. "Mark my words Fleur, he will understand he can't and will not have you. You're mine." And with that, Hermione took off towards the house with her wand ready once she got there and trust me, Mrs. Weasley probably won't like her after this but…she had to.

Fleur let out a frustrating noise before grabbing her own clothes and spelling them on. As she took off with Hermione far ahead of her, she tried to call out to Hermione but as soon as she tried for the 5 time, a figure loomed in the door way. The Delacour woman froze in her tracks as the predator's eyes locked with hers with a sickly smile. But they soon were torn away as the chestnut haired figure pointed her wand at him and he immediately pointed his at her.

"You bloody perv! Stay away from Fleur!" Hermione shouted at him as her grip on her wand grew tighter and the red haired man rolled her eyes at her before taking several steps out of the house before resuming his position.

"And what right do you have to say that to me, child?" Bill threw back at her before take a step towards where Fleur was hiding and he watched Hermione take an extra two, closing off the distance between him and his beloved. A chuckle ripped from within his chest before his wand before his eyes widen as a animal growl came from the younger woman in front of him. And the next thing he knew, he had a large white wolf pouncing him to the ground and growling at him with its fangs bared. Eyes were lined up with one another with only inches apart, one pairing burning with the rage flowing through its veins and the other masking its fright for the sudden change.

"Bill is everything…OH MY GOD!" Mrs. Weasley as she rushed outside to see what all the commotion was before she dropped the spoon that was in her hand and screamed as she saw the creature on her son's chest. She was about to scream some more until a little hand tugged on shirt, causing her to shut her mouth and look down at the amber eyed child.

Wyatt rubbed his eye as he looked from her to the white wolf that had now turned it attention to them. The amber eyes met the other pair as they softened and the wolf hopped off the red haired man's chest before walking over to the boy. A happy gasp escaped the curious boys mouth before he took off for the creature, escaping Molly's grasp. He walked over to the creature as it sat down half way between them, wagging its tail with anticipation. The two women held their breath as Wyatt took his last steps towards the wolf, still holding a small smile on his face all the way.

But once he reached it, the white wolf whined softly before bowing its head to the child, showing him that it's safe to pat him. And just as Wyatt reached to touch the furry white coat, he fell backwards onto his butt. The wolf looked up and saw that he was on the verge of tears with his hands still up. The creature looked around to see where everyone was: Fleur had stopped a good distance between it and was on guard in case of anything, Bill had simply disappeared and Molly still hasn't moved from her spot. And with that, the wolf laid down before leaning forward and licking Wyatt's face, causing the child to squeal happily. He reached up with both hands and placed them behind the wolf's ears before scratching and rubbing them. The wolf let out a content noise before laying its head on Wyatt's lap happily.

"Maman! Doggy!" Wyatt happily announced before laughing as he felt the wolf nuzzle into his stomach with its nose and slowly closed its eyes to rest with ease. But it picked its head right back up, when it heard footsteps coming closer to them. The wolf's amber eyes met the concerned cerulean ones that were now only two feet away and bending down.

"I can see, Wyatt. But…where did she come from?" Fleur asked as the wolf walked towards her and her eyes found several emotions that she only seen in her lover's eyes before. But there was no way that Hermione could have…

But then the two broke sight as someone…well another wolf to be exact but this one a lot younger than the white wolf that was present. It was white with tan on its face and running down along it's spine, making it almost look like a dog. The young one gave a yelp before running over to the older wolf and jumping on it. The two played in front of Fleur and Wyatt, who watch in awe before Wyatt crawled over to the younger one and clapped. The wolf's attention was grabbed and it barked at the boy before running over to it and jumping on it, licking him all over the face. Fleur chuckled as her son squealed with joy before hugging it close to him.

But the two younger member's fun was cut off as the white off standing up and flicked its head towards the woods, which the younger wolf understood before licking Wyatt once more before running off into the woods. The white wolf howled out, signaling the others nearby before looking back at Fleur, who was still staring at it. And with that, the white wolf walked back over to Fleur before jumping up and placing it's paws on her shoulder before resting its nose against the blond woman's. A gasp escaped the French woman's mouth and with that, the wolf took off back into the woods.

"Well…that was something." Molly commented as she reached down to grab the spoon that she had dropped earlier before looking at the French woman, who was just getting up and picking up a happy two year old. Wyatt wrapped his arms around his mother's neck before hiding his face in the blond strands as they walked over towards Molly. Fleur looked at her with a smile before looking back towards where the wolves took off to.

"I 'ave a feeling zat won't be ze last time we see them, Mrs. Weasley." Fleur said with a smile before disappearing back into the house with her child and Molly following her with a questionable look. Molly barked questions left and right as the blond woman kept walking up the stairs and into her bedroom, where she placed Wyatt into his play pin and stared at the golden locket that on his chest. The locket that Hermione gave her for Christmas back in her 7th year, a treasured memory that she was attached to.

"But why was Hermione here, Fleur!" Molly managed to grab her attention before letting out a breath as the other woman chuckled at her. It came to no surprise that she was full of secrets and that indeed was one of them.

"She's a very dear friend of mine and I didn't even know zat she would show up like 'ow she did today." The smile slowly faded away and tears began to rush to her eyes once more before she placed one of her arms over her eyes and falling backwards onto the bed in tears. It so the separation began once more like it had been going on for the last two years and right then and there, her mind was made up. The next time Hermione came around like this next time, she was going with her with Wyatt and no one was going to stop. Not even Merlin himself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"That bastard!" Hermione muttered quiet loudly under her breath as she stormed into her tent, pacing back and forth with her hands on her head, trying to calm herself from her high on rage. She had lost control when Fleur had told her about Bill and what he had been doing to her. What she told her back then….Hermione kicked a chair that was inside the tent, causing one of the legs to break as she sat down on the bed. Shaking hands held her head as she began to take deep breaths with her eyes closed. Everything seemed to bouncing around in her head, causing her head to spin and make everything seem so confusing and with mix emotion.

"Mione, is everything alright?" Draco asked as he poked his head inside the tent and saw her on the bed with her body language screaming frustration. At first he was going to leave the woman to grieve until he watch her look up at him with dark eyes and then he ran, to grab Gabby. "Gabrielle! We have a problem!" And that caused a blonde haired teenager poked her head up from lying in the long grass with Aimee and stood up with the child in her arms.

"Everything alright, cheri?" Gabby asked worriedly as Draco stopped in front of her, out of breath and resting his hands on the top of his head. Several beads of sweet had formed on his forehead and Gabby looked down at Aimee, who looked back at her with a matching worried expression.

"Tio…momma upset." Aimee said worriedly before looking back in the direction of where the tents were and then heard pops off in the distance. The three of them looked back at the camp as four cloaked figures looked around before pulling of their hoods and one of them stood out. Aimee bounced up and down in Gabby's arms as Viktor turned around and waved at them, signaling them that they needed to talk. Draco and Gabby took off towards them as fast as they could but trying to watch Aimee, so she didn't hop out of the younger blonde's arms.

"Heyy, everyone!" Viktor said to them with a small rare smile as Aimee was placed on the ground and he picked her up as she hugged him everything she had. He had just returned from a mission that had taken a lot longer than expected, which was why he needed to talk to Hermione and fast. "Vhere is Hermy-own-ninny?" He asked and just as he finished, Hermione came out her tent stumbling and rubbed her eyes before they widened as took in the sight of the other's being back.

"Viktor…Eliza, Gerald and…" Hermione began to say and then got stuck with the last person because she didn't know who it was until she turned around to face her. "Sara!" She quickly hurried towards the other girl and hugged her for she had not seen her since school. The two smiled at each other before the chestnut haired woman looked at the three, who had serious looks on their faces meaning that it was business. "Did everything go to plan?"

The three looked at each other and then back at Hermione before nodding and pulling out Salazar Slytherin's locket from the pouch that had. "Eet was in the place zat you told us eet would be in. But…there were some complications." Eliza said before letting out a shaky breath before crossing her arms over her chest. "Dolores Umbridge was ze one who had eet." A chuckle escaped from Hermione's lips and the three looked at her with amused looks. "What's so funny?"

Hermione walked over to one of the overly sized logs that were placed around a fire pit in the middle of the camp and sat on it before looking at them with a smirk. "That woman was nothing but trouble for everyone back at Hogwarts…do you guys remember?" She commented before everyone groaned and took a seat also on the logs. They all had matching smirks and a couple chuckled as the thought back on last year when a couple of them had to attend private meetings with Dumbledore and Minerva but overtime it got harder because of the restrictions that she kept posting all over the school. But the worst part of it all was when Dumbledore left the school, leaving Umbridge in charge and cutting the meetings into quick sessions which left them with no time to talk.

"That woman, I swear, was off the rocker." Gerald commented before twirling his finger in circles around his temple, making everyone laugh before something stumbled into their campsite, causing them to jump up in fright. An injured owl landed right in front of Hermione with a letter attached to it. Eliza and Gerald quickly turned their attention towards the owl as they tried to mend its wounds while Hermione, Viktor, and Draco focused their attention to the letter in hand.

_Everyone,_

Return to the castle, we have a problem on our hands. I fear that Death Eaters have gained entry past the school wards and are inside the school itself. I need you here to defend it and everyone else inside of it with me.

Hurry,

Headmaster Dumbledore. 

And with that, everyone who was of age to do this apparated into the early night to Hogwarts, where they were going to find out what they were actually in for.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The group quickly pulled up their hoods as they rushed into the castle, ignoring all the stares and the whispers that their ears caught as they passed by. But one voice in particular caught their attention and they all turned toward the Deputy Head that was surprised to see them. "What on earth are you guys, doing here!" She asked in a loud whisper as everyone around the seemed to have taken several steps back as they handed over a note before taking off for the Astronomy Tower. Minerva gasped and ordered all the students to return to their dormitories immediately and that the Perfects of every house were ordered to stay in each Common Room, making sure no one come in or out. She ordered the Head Girl and Boy to tell the Head of Houses to meet her up in the Astronomy Tower and to tell them to send a message to the Order. And with that, they were off towards their predestinations.

The four cloaked figures made their way quietly up into the Astronomy Tower as they heard voices loam above them and slowly they all pulled out their wands. One by one they separated, leaving one to deal with grabbing Harry and two others grabbing Dumbledore. They needed to get the two of them out of here before either of them is killed; they would not stand for failure. As Viktor placed himself next to Harry, Draco and Hermione snuck up watching the scene play before them with Snape pointing his wand at their Headmaster. And once they saw the wand flick, the two of them shoved the Death Eaters out of the way and the two grab an arm of the older man before Apparating into the night, with Viktor taking Harry along with them.

And just as the cloaked figures left, the Order rushed in and fought the 8 Death Eaters that were present but only managed to kill Gibbon and Yaxley while the other 6 got away. They searched the Tower for Potter and Dumbledore but they couldn't be found anywhere, even in the remaining castle and on its grounds. Minerva shed a lone tear as she knew the two were safe with Hermione and the others but a thought kept lingering in her mind. How much longer could they hold this charade before they are exposed?

"Minerva, Potter and Albus are nowhere to be found." Professor Flitwick said sadly but was soon changed as he saw a different emotion placed on his friend's face. An emotion of concern and of worry, which were two emotions that were strange to be feeling at the current moment but he dared not to ask why. But when he did try to open his mouth, he was cut off by a familiar blond haired woman that he hasn't seen in a few years now.

"Professor…was she 'ere?" Fleur asked out of breath as everyone else soon filed in and saw Minerva give the young woman a small smile before walking away from her. But before she disappeared and leaving her unanswered, she decided to give it out in code.

"A cloak figure lingered in the darkness as darkness itself stumbled into the light. But the light managed to escape with only the chance of finding what is lost and what is found." And with that, Minerva left everyone questioning themselves with what she just said but the only person understanding was the one who asked.

"Oh 'ermione…what are you doing?"

* * *

Hey guys! I hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter! If anyone has an questions, feel free to PM me, I'll reply ASAP and to the best of my ability without giving everything away. But most importantly, click the button before and leave some of your thoughts behind! It would mean the world to me!

Thanks guys!

Sara


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm glad everyone likes the story so far and that makes me extremely happy. For those who haven't picked up on where is story is taking place, it's at the end of the 6th book and heading towards the 7th. Remember, you're reviews make me write faster and feedback would be great! So enjoy this chapter! HUGE THANK YOU TO SQWIZ (Ash)!

_How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls  
Swimming in a fish bowl,  
Year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found  
The same old fears.  
Wish you were here._  
- Wish you were here ~ Pink Floyd

* * *

"What in bloody hell is going on!" A man shouted to a group of cloaked figures and Dumbledore, who looked just as amused. Several people chuckled before all of them pulled back their hoods, earning a loud gasp from Harry. Tears slowly brimmed his eyes as he stared at his best friend, who he thought went missing two years ago. He quickly pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve before felt two arms circled around him and he hid his face in her shoulder.

"Hey Harry." Hermione whispered as she held the shaking boy and tried to calm him down. Someone cleared their throat behind them and the two turned to face two blond haired witches, the older one holding a tired child. Aimee rubbed her eye tiredly before a small smile formed on her face and she reached out for her mother. "Hello, Aimee. Tired aren't you?" She whispered before placing a kiss on her child's forehead and getting a shake, a yawn following after the false response. Aimee snuggled into her mother's loving embrace before she started to hum the mysterious lullaby.

Harry stared in awe before rubbing the girl's back and looking at his best friend. He saw a woman that he didn't expect to see for a very long time. Hermione looked from her daughter to Harry before smiling gently. "Whose daughter is this, 'Mione?"

Hermione moved some of her curly chestnut locks, so Aimee's face was visible to the black haired boys. "Who does she look like?" She whispered and watched Harry's facial expression carefully as his eyes slowly began to widen in shock before his mouth began to open and close like a fish out of water. "Scary isn't it…for the longest time, I had a hard time looking at her because of how much she looked like Fleur." She chuckled softly as Harry nodded before letting out content sigh and his eyes soften with adoration. His hand carefully moved to the resting child's face as his fingers danced on her soft rosy cheeks and tucked some of her curls behind her ear.

"She's beautiful, 'Mione." He whispered to her before removing his hand and resting it on Hermione's shoulder. He meant it, she was the spitting image of Fleur now, and he wondered how that beauty was going to grow in the future.

"I know…isn't she?" A whisper came from another masculine voice before the two turned their heads to a blonde haired man, who Harry pulled her wand out on. Draco held up his hands, in defense before throwing his a small smile. "I'm not here to fight, Potter. At least not you anyway so."

Hermione stepped in between the two guys before facing Harry and let out a worried sigh. "I was afraid of this happening…" She muttered to herself before Harry slowly lowered his wand and looked at her with a strange expression. "Harry, Draco is here with me and everyone, to help look for the Horcruxs like Dumbledore was telling you about. That was our mission to do, find them and destroy them before the Death Eaters become too powerful and over run Hogwarts." She told him with a stern look before she turned her attention to the tired man next to her. "What did you need, Draco?"

Draco let out a sigh before rubbing the back of his neck before he stared back into her soft amber eyes. "It's time," was all he said before he turned away from the two and walked towards his girlfriend, who was sitting in front of the fire pit with everyone else. Hermione closed her eyes slowly before muttering some unknown words and turning back towards Harry.

"Come on." Hermione said before walking over to the fire pit with the child and Harry followed right behind her. He still didn't understand why Hermione was doing this, searching for those cursed items that the Dark Lord's life held. Wasn't it supposed to be him? The Chosen One? "Stop thinking, Harry. This is a time to just relax." She whispered before sitting down beside Gabby and Eliza, who smiled at her and the three began to talk about what has been going on.

Harry took a spot next to Dumbledore and a man that he didn't know at all. The black haired man smiled at him before extending his hand towards his way. "Hiya, Harry! My name is Gerald but people call me Greg." Harry raised his eyebrow before shaking the well built man and giving a small smile in return. His voice was American but how could any of them know him? Everything was so confusing to the point his head was almost felling like it was going to explode. "I played Quidditch with Viktor when we were younger, if that helps out any questions that you might be thinking." He added before returning to his conversation that he had with Viktor. How did he know that!

Dumbledore cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention before thinking over what he had to tell them. "I first would like to say to every single one of you, thank you. For everything that you're doing, even though it's dangerous. But also for saving me and Harry…I would have died if you guys didn't come and rescue us." A sniffle escaped from him before he shook his head and looked at Hermione and Gabby in particular for this part. "We're all going to the Weasley in a couple of minutes and no one is going to be left behind." Hermione shrunk slower as he completely stared at her now before smiling. "Well now, let's get ready!"

And with that, everyone stood up for a good stretch and one by one, they all headed for the forest entrance. Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at Aimee's attire, switching it into her night gown before walking beside a nervous Gabby. The older woman didn't blame her. It's been almost over two years since she had last seen her sister without saying goodbye, so who knew how Fleur was going to react to seeing her baby sister. Especially now that she is seeing Draco Malfoy of all people!

"We can do this together, Gabs." Hermione whispered reassuring to the younger woman as they walked through the forest together and with her free hand, she grabbed the pale hand next to her. She gave her a squeeze to make it known that she meant it. Gabby looked at her with a small smile before squeezing back, they both knew that they had to prepare for the worst and the best. Aimee moved a little in the loose embrace before her breaths were brushing against Hermione's neck, bring tears to her eyes. Oh how she wished this would end soon and she blinked back her tears as the pond came into sight. They were almost there and she didn't even realize it.

"So 'ow are we going to get there? Ze usual way?" Eliza asked everyone as she grabbed her elbow and looked at Hermione, who looked troubled. Just as she was about to open her mouth, Draco shot her a calm look and shook his head at her, telling her not to ask right now. He grabbed Gabby's other hand before everyone apparited to the Weasley's house. Oh now was this visiting going to turn out?

Just as the Weasleys' had finished eating a late meal due to the unexpected battle that happened at their beloved Hogwarts, a loud knock came from the back door and everyone quickly stood up, ready for anything as Arthur pulled out his wand and headed out of the room. Everyone waited for the curses to start flying everywhere but instead a joyous cry came from the matriarch of the family. They all looked at each other before running out and into the living room where a group of unexpected guests stood. Molly let out a cry as she ran over to Hermione and hugged the woman, who had failed to notice the sleeping child in her arms.

Aimee awoke as she felt something pressing into her back and she began to whine, causing Hermione step out the embrace before cooing the girl. As she looked back at Molly, who was staring wide eyed at her, she let out a sigh before taking a seat in one of the many chairs that the living room held. "Molly, I would like you to officially meet my daughter, Aimee." She said proudly before smiling brightly towards the older woman, who had silent tears falling down her face. "May I go put her up in like room, so I can explain?" Molly nodded and told her to put her in the nursery on the third floor, not knowing that Fleur was up there at the same moment trying to calm down a fussy Wyatt.

As Hermione headed up the stairs towards the second floor, a set of footsteps warned her that someone else was coming towards her. She looked up and saw Bill, standing there with his arms folded over his chest in disgust as she made her way towards him. He slowly began to descend next to her and he failed to catch the smirk that flash on her face before her foot flew out, causing the eldest red head to trip down the stairs. Loud thumps rang throughout the house as his nose and leg smashed off the wooden steps and just before the last several stairs appeared, his legs caused the step below him to smash and he sunk down into it. A loud moan of pain whaled past his lips as everyone rushed over to him, except for Hermione, who continued up onto the third floor as if nothing happened.

Aimee slowly began to stir as she heard people talking loudly below and then something else caught her attention. She wiggled out of her mother's embrace as they landed on the third floor and hurried down the hallway as the noise grew louder. It felt like natural instinct to run towards it as if she had knew it all her life and she slowly reached up and grabbed a hold of the door knob of the nursery door.

As Fleur turned around as her ears picked up the sound of the door opening, her eyes widen at the little brown haired child that suddenly came running over to her. She bent down until she was eye-leveled with her before placing a small smile on her face. "'Ello? What's your name, Bella?" She asked the adorable child before listening to the childish giggle from her.

"Aimee. You sang lullaby. Sing again, please?" Aimee asked politely before wrapping her arms around Fleur's pale neck and snuggling into the warm body. Fleur lifted up the child curiously before feeling calm and at peace as her lullaby soon came out in a hum. Aimee soon closed her eyes and soon her breaths became even, telling Fleur that the child was asleep but continued until the song was finished. Her hand stroked through the brown curls and she placed a gentle kiss to the child's head.

"She's the spitting image of you, you know that." A voice rang out into the room and Fleur turned around to see Hermione leaning against the door frame with her arms closed over her chest. A small content smile appeared on her face as she pushed off the wall and walked over to blonde beauty. "Love…I would you to officially meet your daughter, Aimee Isabella." Hermione whispered as her hand stroked through the brown curls of their daughter before meeting Fleur's teary wide eyes.

Fleur was in shock as tightened the embrace around her daughter a little before tears slowly began to spill from her eyes happily. She had a daughter…a choked out gentle cry before she rested her forehead on Hermione's shoulder and slowly the cry turned into laughter. As she raised her head, she placed a kiss on her lover's cheek before raining them all over her face as the two giggled madly. "'ow old?"

"Two years old…she'll be turning three in November." Hermione whispered as she rested her forehead against Fleur's, who eyes' widen once more in surprise before Hermione raised an eyebrow at the look. "What is it, love?"

"Birthday, when…" "November 22nd." Hermione responded to Fleur right away and then Fleur looked at a sleep Wyatt and then to Aimee. "They're twins, amour. But 'ow?" Fleur told her curiously before taken a step back and placing the sleeping girl next to her brother. How? The only thing running through her mind until a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, clearing her thought. "Wyatt 'as the same birthday and ees the same age, ma cheri. 'Ow…"

"How can they look so much alike yet act so differently? Who knows and together we'll be able to find that out." Hermione said to her with a small smile before placing a kiss on Fleur's bare shoulder and then another one. Fleur leaned back in the embrace and rested her hands on top of Hermione's. The room remained in silence as the two just stared out the window and into the night sky, in each other's arms enjoying the moment that they had. With one last kiss to pale shoulder in front of her, the chestnut haired woman removed her arms from around Fleur's waist before taking a step back. "I think there is someone that wants to see you." Hermione said as Fleur turned around and saw none-other-than her baby sister with tears shining her eyes.

"Soeur!" Gabrielle whispered loudly as she ran over to her sister with tears falling down her face and wrapped her arms around her. The two whispered rapid French to one another as they cried out of worry for one another and Hermione stepped out of the hallway, giving them some privacy. And just as she turned around, Draco was leaning there against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and she joined him in the same position.

"The Weasleys, Dumbledore, Harry, Gerald, Eliza and Viktor left to take William to the St. Mungo's after he "accidentally fell" down the steps." Draco smirked as he air quoted the accidental part and the two chuckled before he turned his head and looked at her. "It wasn't an accident was it?" Hermione mirrored his smirk before turning her head with a nod and sinking down onto the floor, followed by her concerned friend.

"He's a threat to our relationship, Draco. Bill…he likes to, how do I put it, "undress" my fiancé with his eyes and stare at her sickly." Hermione spat as her hands turned into fists and she lifted them up above her head as if she wanted to pound them against the ground. She managed to get herself under control before closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. She needed to relax or she'd get upset again. This didn't need to happen twice in one day.

Draco chuckled lightly before closing his eyes and removing the smirk from his face with a sad smile. "You know, I had that feeling once." Hermione looked at him curiously when she opened her eyes and rested her arms on her knees as she tucked them up. "The night of the Yule Ball, when I saw Gabby, my breath literally was sucked out of me and to sound even cheesier…she was the only thing I could stare at all night. The way she danced, the way she smiled…it captured my heart." His smile slowly began to bloom into something bigger and Hermione watched in awe. "But when I saw her with Ginny…I felt every emotion that I was known to. Despise, loneliness, anger…I wanted to go over to Gabby and tell her how I felt but…but…"

"You didn't have the courage to tell her and all you could do was watch from a distance." Hermione finished off for him as she sighed before resting her head on her arms and smiling softly at him. "That happened to me when I first saw Fleur, when I was in France before our fourth year minus being upset and all. In my eyes, she was just…wow." The two chuckled over their sappiness before Hermione continued as the two failed to notice that the two women were listening on their conversation. "Beautiful isn't expressing enough of how she looks to me but an angelic being…was close enough for words for me. Her pale complexion tells me she's delicate but strong when upset. Her embrace as she held me told me that she was my protector and I was her jewel. Her eyes…seeing into my heart, no my very soul, promising it that I'm hers' forever and her golden strands on the top of her head is like a halo of her innocence and love that she has only for me." She rambled on and on about the love of her life with a dreamy smile slowly sliding down onto the floor to the point she was laying down on the wood with her arms behind her head.

"I know you're leaving something out, Granger." Draco asked curiously before crossing his legs Indian style and continued to stare down at his best friend, who didn't seem to be in this world anymore but more like up on Cloud 9.

"One thing I can tell you, Draco, is that when you finally do get to see Gabby, you'll literally forget how to breath and feel like you're not worthy of touch such a creature. It experience literally is mind blowing yet gentle, you'll never be able to say the words 'beautiful' or 'angel' without looking at her." Hermione looked over at Draco, who looked at her with gentle and carefree eyes before he looked at the door, where the two girls were in.

"I can already admit, that I can't say 'beautiful' or 'angel' or any other descriptive word like that without Gabby being around. And…by what you're telling from being with Fleur, I know for a fact that she'll grow up to be just like her sister." A lone tear escape from the blonde haired eye before she stood up and looked anywhere but Hermione, who was smiling at him. "Just tell Gabby I'll be downstairs if she needs me." And with that, he took off for downstairs, curing himself for feeling so soft or saying his inner most secret to his best friend.

Hermione chuckled as she watched him and then turned her head towards the door, where the two Delacour women stood with tears in their eyes and memorized by the words the two said about them. The Gryffindor flicked her head in the direction of where Draco went and Gabby immediately ran after him, calling out his name in loud whispers. Hermione then looked over at the love of her life, who slowly bent down to the point she was on her knees and leaning over the young witch.

"Did you really mean…what you told, just now?" Fleur whispered loving to Hermione, who stared up at her in adoration as she reached up and ran her hand through Fleur's hair.

"Every word with all my heart and being." Hermione whispered back before leaning up and kissing her with everything she had for the woman as she felt tears fall down Fleur's face. This was it; her life was right in front of her and in the next room asleep together. Her pride and joy…and now she can openly admit that nothing was going to separate them again. Where she went, she was going to take Fleur right along with her. There was going to be no more I's in her life, just we's and ours.

The two slowly picked themselves off the ground and made themselves back into the room, where their children laid sleep and closed to door. Closing off any doubt or hardship they thought they might have to experience in the time to come and hopefully, years to come.

Meanwhile downstairs in the Weasley's living room, Draco was pacing in front of the fire place with the words that Hermione told him ringing in this head like a never ending chant. He let out a frustrating sigh before sinking down into the love seat facing away from the staircase and covering his face with his hands, not hearing the gentle footsteps coming down the stairs and over towards him. Gabby quietly walked over to him and stopped in front before sitting on her knees and resting her hands on Draco's larger ones.

"Is everything alright, amour?" Gabby whispered tenderly to him as he shook his head without removing his hands from his face. "And why is that?" She questioned him as she plied his hands away from his handsome face and lifted it up so their eyes met.

"I told my best friend a secret that wasn't meant for ears to hear." Draco whispered back before looking away from her and blushing slightly as he heard a light chuckle come from his girlfriend. "What's so funny?"

" I…'ave a confession to make." Gabby blushed as Draco looked back at her and waited for her to continue. Standing up slowly, Gabrielle sat down next to her mate before letting out a very shaky breath as she intertwined her fingers with Draco. "Fleur and I…'eard what you and Hermione were talking about, about us I mean." She looked in the corner of her eye at him, who was staring at her with his mouth wide open with a beat red face and tears glistening in his eyes. "Draco…"

"You heard everything…even when I…I" Draco started out in a shout as he stood up from the seat and towards the end it came out shaky as a tear fell out of embracement. Oh how he want to crawl into a hole and hide in it forever. The young man rested his hands on the top of his head as he turned away from the younger woman as another tear slipped down his face. But then the unexpected happened, a pair of thin pale arms wrapped around his waist as she rested her forehead in the middle of his shoulder bladders.

"You know…I was thinking the same thing when I was with Ginny and you Pansy." A sad chuckle escaped her pale slips before she tightened her embrace around him and Draco looked over his shoulder to look at her. He felt something wet seeping through his thin shirt before he realized that it was her crying. "I thought…I thought I was never going to be able to 'old you like this…and be able to tell you how much you mean to me." She continued and with that, Draco spun around and bent down, kissing the beauty in front of him. Both had suffered enough and now they had each other, they no longer need to dwell on the past as long as they had each other.

And now both Delacour girls could say proudly to their parents, they had found their partner for life. But they had to worry for their lovers' safety as they knew; the two English had just begun and had a long way to go. For Gabby, all she needed was to be near Draco and she felt at peace and safe. Meanwhile for the two older pair, they more to worry about; one had the weight of the Wizarding world on her shoulders and the other had a family to protect. Will everything work out as they hope it would? Or will one slip up cause a life time of happiness to fall down the drain?

But one thing was for sure was that they had found what everyone looks for in a life time: true love.

* * *

Remember guys! The more feed back, the sooner these chapters get up! *points to button below* It's soo simple!  
Lol. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I just finished up chapter 4, so be expecting that chapter soon!

Until next time!

Sara


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm glad everyone likes the story so far and that makes me extremely happy. Huge thank you to those who are review, you're feedback really does help. So THANK YOU TO YOU GUYS! And just giving you heads, this chapter here was extremely hard to write but I needed to get it out now. So I hope you enjoy and REVIEW at the end!

_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth__  
_- Fix You ~ Coldplay

* * *

All was well for the residents of the Weasley household and their guests as all slept peacefully, well except for one certain chestnut haired colored woman. In the nursery, the babies slept peacefully like their blond haired mother was but Hermione…something else was interrupting her sleep. It wasn't something it was someone to be more precise and that person was none other than the Dark Lord himself, Lord Voldemort. The chestnut woman's head tossed back and forth as her mind was soon over ran with his evil presence and corrupt deeds. And with that, Hermione was dragged into the darkest parts of her mind and soon, face to face with the man she was trying to destroy.

A coy smile danced on Voldemort's face as their eyes met, one holding complete coldness while the other anger and fearless. A chuckle escaped passed his pale lips as he turned around from the woman before clapping slowly and turning back towards her. "Ah my dear Hermione, it's taken me a great deal of time to find you. You don't know how happy it makes me to finally see you, face-to-face." He remarked as Hermione tried to rush forward but magical restraints held her back from him and with a nap of his fingers, several Death Eaters appeared by his side. To be exact Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape were those Death Eaters. Hermione's eyes locked with those of her old Professors', who looked away in worry and disappointment. He expected her to find all of the Horcuxes before something like this would happen but I guess, even the smartest witches and wizards can fail.

"What do you want with me?" Hermione questioned dangerously as she tugged once more on the restraints and clenched her teeth together in frustration. Bellatrix pulled her wand and pointed it at the girl before Voldemort placed his hand on top of it.

"Now, now Bellatrix. Now's not the time for such games." He smirked once more before slowly walking back towards the bound girl. Slowly, he began to pullout his wand from within his sleeve and tapping it against his palm. This was something that the Dark Lord has never done: delay the pain of his prey. But this was an exception. Before him was the most powerful witch of the age, one who even had the power to surpass his if he ever let his guard down for a split second. "Correct me if I'm wrong Miss Granger, are you or are you not hunting out my Horcuxes?" Hermione just stared back at him, mimicking his smirk and giving no reply. All movements coming from the Dark Lord stopped as he got his reply before he pointed his wand at her. "Crucio!" The Gryffindor arched backwards as the pain shot into her body, muffling her screams as the pain gradually got worse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile as the torturing was going on inside of Hermione's mind, it wasn't going unnoticed by those around her. Fleur immediately woke up as she felt Hermione began to squirm unnaturally under her and quickly sat up from her resting spot. Her eyes quickly took in the sight before shooting out of bed and catching her balance as she almost slipped as Hermione's muffled screams reached her ears. Something was most definitely going on inside of her lover's head and she didn't know what to do. Once she caught her footing again, she ran towards the one room she could count on: Dumbledore's. Before her hand could reach for the door knob, the white bearded man stood before her and the smile that was on his face, quickly vanished once he looked at Fleur's petrified face and knew right away that Hermione was in trouble.

"Fleur, go get Draco and the others. I feel that we're not alone in this house." And with that the two parted, Dumbledore running towards the Nursery, where Hermione laid and Fleur getting the other's up. The elder man quickly entered the room and stared at the body that was arched up into the air as if being tortured. "Merlin, no….it can't be."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Crucio curse was cut off for the fifth time as Hermione's body slumped down, gasping for breath and staring at him with the same look she had been giving him for the last half an hour. Just as his wand was going to perform the Cruciatus Curse, Snape called out before walking over to the Dark Lord. He need to stop this madness before everything that she had been working for is destroyed.

"My Lord, I have another suggestion that might…satisfy yourself even better than what you're doing now." Snape answered before returning his attention to Hermione's, who looked away in shame. Something that was going to change the course of everything was going to happen and slowly she looked back at him. Her auburn eyes boar into his darker ones, who apologized over and over again for what he was about to do to her.

"Well Severus, what is it!" Voldemort asked in an inpatient tone as his wand slowly began to point back at the younger woman. He didn't like to wait, especially when he was in the middle of hurting the one thing that was going to destroy everything he was doing. Slowly his patience was were very thin and just as about he was flick his wrist, Severus caught it and pushed it down before continuing to speak about his plan.

"It's something that I created awhile back while I was at school, so I'm not exactly sure if it'll work but…It's called the Signum Mortis: The Mark of Death." A smirk appeared on the Dark Lord's face as Severus looked back at Hermione, who was looking back at the ground with guilt and weariness. Hermione's shoulders began to shake as she heard footsteps began to walk towards her and she soon had Bellatrix and Lucius at her sides, which she tried to move away from but failed. "It's mark is the snake of course but its path is different than the path the ones we have on our arms." Severus slowly began to explain as the two Death Eater's grabbed onto Hermione's shirt and ripped the back off completely, exposing the light tan skin that she held. The chestnut haired woman trashed back and forth as she felt the cold hands of her capturers on her shoulders, holding her down for the curse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dumbledore, what's going on!" Draco asked as he came crashing into the room with Gabrielle, the Twins, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and the rest of the hidden order. Their eyes immediately were drawn to Hermione, who was now flipped onto her back with nothing covering it. Something wasn't right. "Dumbledore…"

"She's drawn into the darkest parts of her mind right now…with the one person we're all searching for and trying to kill." His voice full of worry and angst as he looked at them before returning his attention to Fleur, who was pacing the room back and forth, trying to remain calm. "And from what I can tell…something horrid is about to…" And before he could complete that phrase, Hermione let out a blood curling scream as Fleur rushed over to her side and stared at her back as her lower back slowly began to turn red.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voldemort put his wand away as Severus slowly began to walk around to the backside of Hermione, who was screaming out in pain from the pre-casting of the spell he was about to perform. "The snake will travel up her backside, on your command, slowly making its way to her heart. Once it's there, you must chant out the final part of the curse before it can be completed." He said and cut himself off once he reached behind Hermione, who was struggling to break free from the group. Severus gulped down his stomach before leaning in the girl's ear and whispering his sorry to the girl. "Hermione, listen to me. The curse is breakable, I just need time. I'm so sorry for this." And once he slowly moved away from her, his wand was pointed centimeters from her dark red skin and slowly it began to dance. "Signum Mortis!" Severus casted out and once again, the screaming came as the tint crimson red slowly spewed from the tip of his wand and onto her back.

Slowly the shape of a snake began to mark itself onto the lower left hand side of her back, hissing out the pleasure of being released from it prison. It curled its tail around itself as it looked back at Severus, as if it was waiting for its commands. Its tongue, pitch black like death itself and its body held the same color. It was as if he created Death into a simple creature. What has he done?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"'Ermione!" Fleur screamed out as Hermione's back slowly began to show for everyone in the room and Draco held the unconscious girl down as Dumbledore examined the black creature slowly completed its form and stared back at the white wizard, staring its emotionless eyes at him. He slowly stood up got up before walking over the window with his hands behind his back. For once in his life, Dumbledore didn't know what was going on and what type of spell was casted on the young witch. Fleur rested her hands on the middle of her back, slowly calming her down within and holding her tears at bay, which were slowly, beginning to make their way out.

"Draco, I need to you prepare the group for another journey but this time, we're splitting the group up. Hermione and I will head to Gringotts while the rest of you return to Hogwarts, I have a feel that there are two more Horcuxes remain in those two places. It's your job to find out which one and destroy it as soon as possible. Time is running out for us and we need to get this done before that time is up." He looked at the chestnut haired girl through the glass and held a grim expression as his hand came up and rested over his eyes. "What have I done…?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly catching her breath again, Hermione looked up with blurry eyes as she saw Voldemort slowly walking towards her with his wand out. Not again, she slowly began to move her shoulders and her legs, which felt a lot lighter than before the production of the mark. No one was holding her back anymore and for sure, there were no more bindings on her wrists or ankles. Hermione let something inside of her…like a swell of power that has remained domain for so long and slowly she closed her eyes, trying to reach out to it. Whether it was good or bad, she wanted to embrace it into her. The sensation was like a light wind, slowly embracing her with its strength and speed, holding her body against its own. But then there was a tingling sensation at her back, where the death mark now stood, hissing at what passing through her and slowly it moved so now it rested at the center of her back.

As her eyes opened, Hermione stared back at Voldemort with her solid black eyes and her hands flexed out, ready to lash out at anyone who dare came within range of her. Her dangerous smirk reappeared on her face, causing the Dark Lord to stop in mid stride and staring at her in wonder.  
"Get out…" Hermione whispered, causing Lucius and Bellatrix to back away from the witch and disappearing from her mind. Voldemort stood there, confused before looking behind at Severus, who shook his head before too disappearing from the Gryffindor's mind.

"What did you say…?" The Dark Lord asked as he resumed his movement towards the girl, slowly ignoring the warning she just gave him. But when he realized it was too late, he was hit with a swell of power from the witch in front of him and he let out a scream of pain before hearing her once more.

"Get out…"And with that, Voldemort was removed her mind and Hermione soon fell back into her black abyss, free falling from the back of her mind. As she fell, something in the back of her mind began to hiss at her and slowly communicating to her. "I will kill you…." Dimming away with a hiss and with that her eyes slowly began to close as she returned to the present, wondering who would be there to save her from this nightmare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opening her eyes ever so slowly, taking in the image of the sight before her and felt her eyes begin to cloud up with tears as the first sight she saw was her daughter. "Momma, you okay?" Aimee asked her gently as she climbed into the bed, resting her head next to the older woman before rested her small hand on the pale cheek. All Hermione could do was slowly reach out and wrap her arm around Aimee before bring her closer and crying into her. Aimee didn't move, for she didn't know what was going on and only that her mother was hurt. Snuggling into her warm mother's embrace, she whispered the only words that she knew that always helped. "Everything will be alright, momma. Everything always is."

Hermione slowly sat up, bring Aimee to be sitting on her lap, and looking down at her wonderful child. How did she ever get this lucky? Kissing the child's head, she slowly began to rock back and forth as she heard footsteps coming from down the hall. "Aimee, I need you to make a promise for me." She whispered to the younger girl before she got a nod in return and let out a shaky sigh. "Look out for Wyatt and your mama, no matter what happens to me. You might not understand now but can you do that for me?" Aimee looked at her in confusion for a bit before slowly nodding and jumping off her lap, heading out the door. Her eyes watched the child leave the room before slowly standing up, wincing at the pain in her lower back before grabbing her wand and walking towards the mirror in the corner of the room. Once she reached it, she slowly turned, revealing the black snake on her back, and stared into its cold black eyes. "You will not kill me." She whispered before hearing a slight chuckle in her head and casted a spell on her shirt, turning it into a black tank top and spelled on a pair of jeans.

The chestnut woman grabbed the small pack from underneath the bed before heading out into the hallway; ignore all the commotion that was happening at the other end. She needed to get out of here. Something was coming and she knew it was coming for her. Making her way down the steps, Hermione picked up the pace as she heard everyone else behind her and hurried out of the house. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Draco and Fleur chasing after her and she quickly turned back around. "Stop following me!" She shouted towards them in frustration once they reached the edge of the forest but that didn't stop Fleur.

"Fleur don't!" Draco shouted but it was too late, she had already entered the forest after her lover. It was still just before sun rise, so the woods were still dark and so pulled out her wand to cast Lumos. She could see her lover trying to shake her off but Fleur wasn't going to give up without knowing why. Fleur wasn't going to let her get away for the third time, she promised herself so the other night.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and let out a frustrating noise when she saw how close Fleur was to her before picking up the pace. She was still a little worn out from what happened inside her mind so her fatigue was running out fast. Once she saw the clearing, someone was already there waiting for her. The Gryffindor squinted her eyes for a splint second before hoping over the fallen log and onto the soft dirt close to the pond. Dumbledore was already there and waiting for her as if he knew that she was going to be doing this.

Dumbledore turned around when he heard a branch break behind him and held out his hand for the younger woman. He knew that she wanted to get these items destroyed now as soon as possible for now, her life was timed. As Hermione reached him, he let her catch her breath before she reached out and held onto his hand. But just before they were about to apparite, Fleur caught up to them and pointed her wand at the two as she caught her breath.

"'Ermione Jean Granger…you better not be leaving me… without an explanation." Fleur demanded in between breaths, her wand slightly shaking from what has been going on in her life. This being one of the worst she has ever seen. Hermione gave her a sympathetic look before letting out a sigh. She always had to get her way.

"When I return, Fleur, everything will be going according to plan and then…" Hermione looked at Dumbledore before walking over to her lover with a gentle smile. The snake on her back slowly began to tingle again but she ignored it to the best of her ability as she approached the French woman. But once she reached her, Hermione reached behind her and unclasped something from around her neck before pulling it out. The Delacour Ring, the cherished earlobe that was given to her almost two Christmas' ago and Fleur slowly lowered her wand until it was by her side. "Once I return, you and I can finally spend the rest of our lives together." Hermione whispered as she reached up and clasped the ring around Fleur's neck. "I love you dearly, Fleur and when I get back, I'm going to marry you no matter what." And with that Hermione, leaned up and kissed Fleur with everything she had left in her before stepping back towards Dumbledore, who rested his hand on her shoulder, and the two, took off into the early morning.

Fleur reached up and grasped her family ring before a small smile slowly blossomed into her face as she took off for the Weasley's house again. The only thing running through her mind was the thought of finally marrying the woman she loved and spending the rest of their lives together. But some where off in the distance, a dark figure loomed with a deadly smirk before appariting out of sight as the messenger back to the one place that was now under Death Eater hold: Hogwarts.

* * *

I hope you guys liked the new chapter! I wanted to get this one up before working on the other chapters! Remember to review!

See you guys soon!

Sara


End file.
